Matchmaker Love Story
by Jashique Emiko
Summary: Akita Neru, seorang matchmaker yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya, bertemu dengan seorang pria yang dapat mengubah kisah cinta nya yang kosong tersebut. Ah, benarkah begitu? / RnR? :3
1. Akita Neru

_**Jashique Emiko **__present,_

_Matchmaker's Love Story_

_Rate: T_

_Genre:_

_Romance/Humor_

_Characters:_

_Neru A., Len K._

_Disclaimer:_

_The charas isn't mine, but the story is mine yea..._

_Warning:_

_Gaje, Alay, Bahasa gaul, typo, de el el._

_._

_._

_._

_ENJOY~!_

Hari cerah bagi seluruh penduduk. Dimana mereka dapat mengerjakan aktivitasnya dengan baik karena cuaca yang bersahabat saat itu. Begitu pula dengan para murid di Sakura Gakuen.

Namun sepertinya harus ku ralat karena gadis itu tampaknya sedang mengalami masalah yang rumit.

Gadis bersurai golden blonde tersebut kini sedang memainkan handphone touchscreen miliknya di koridor kelas 11, yang merupakan koridor kelas dari gadis golden blonde tersebut. Rambut panjangnya yang ikat ke samping kiri pun melambai diterbangkan angin. Iris topaz yellow nya menatap nanar layar handphone touchscreen tersebut.

"Haiihh, jadwal ku padat sekali hari ini," ujar gadis itu tak senang.

Gadis itu—Akita Neru—memang nampaknya sibuk sekali. Ya, dia merupakan seorang _matchmaker_ yang sangat dikenal oleh para murid di Sakura Gakuen. Keahliannya dalam menjodohkan seseorang itulah yang membuat dirinya dikenal, bahkan beberapa guru seperti Kaito-sensei dan Miku-sensei pun menikah karena dia.

"NEERRUUUU~~!" teriak seorang laki-laki sebaya dengannya seraya menghampirinya.

HEGH! Dia lagi…

Yap, dia adalah Kagamine Len, dia adalah teman sepermainan Akita Neru. Memiliki ciri-ciri berambut honey blonde dan memiliki mata berwarna azure blue. Tinggi nya yang diatas rata-rata anak-anak seusia nya dan tubuh yang proposional membuat dia mempunyai banyak sekali fans. Apalagi dengan wajahnya yang tampan seperti itu.

Tapi, jangan harap kalian bisa bersama dengan Kagamine Len karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Kagami Rin. Gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri yang sangat mirip dengan Len—hanya saja ia memakai pita putih di atas kepalanya dan gender yang berbeda.

"Len, hentikan… itu menjijikkan," ujar Neru

"Ih kamyuuuuu… gitchuuu deh sama akyuu…" balas Len dengan wajah sok imut nya.

"Len, lo banci banget sumpah… kok Rin mau ya sama lo?" ucap Neru sarkasme.

"Siake lo, ya mau lah! Secara nih ya, gue tuh keren, kece, pinter, jago masak, perhatian, yaa… pokoknya ga ada yang kurang dari gue lah," jawab Len membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Yaaah… memang benar sih. Tapi, Neru juga jago masaknya, kok! Lebih dari chef yang kalo diri split ituu… /heh

"Yayaya… serah lo, udah ah gue banyak klien nih," balas Neru lalu meninggalkan Len

"EH TUNGGUIN DONG!"

.

.

.

.

"Neru, ano… kamu liat Len?" tanya Rin pada Neru di kantin.

"Liat kok, tadi di koridor kelas 11. Kenapa? Kangen yaa?" selidik Neru yang mengakibatkan munculnya semburat merah di pipi mulus milik Rin

"Hehehe… ya gitu deh, makasih infonya, Neru…" balas Rin lalu meninggalkan Neru

'dasar pasangan kasmaran…' pikir Neru

Neru pun kembali memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk klien nya.

Memang terdengar cukup aneh ketika kalian mendengar seseorang sedang minta tolong dibelikan makanan dan minuman untuk penunjang kencan.

Tapi itu merupakan bagian dari pekerjaan Neru yang merupakan _matchmaker_ itu.

Tepat pada saat Neru berjalan menuju lokasi _kencan _yang dituju, ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang pria. Untungnya semua bawaan Neru tidak tumpah ke kaus milik pria tersebut.

"Eh kamu ga kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya pria itu.

Iris topaz yellow milik Neru bertemu dengan iris _hetero-chrome _biru dan hijau milik pria tersebut. Seketika, Neru merasakan jantung yang berada di bawah tulang rusuknya kini berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'Aihh… kok gue deg-degan' batin Neru yang belum pernah jatuh cinta tersebut.

"Hei… kok bengong? Ada yang sakit ngga?" tanya pria itu membuyarkan pikiran Neru

"Eh-hah, engga kok," jawab Neru

"Oh, yaudah… hati-hati ya…" balas pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

'Pria itu siapa ya?'

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_

**YEEE~~! Jashie is baackk! Kali ini Jashie pengen buat fanfict multi-chapter ya semoga berhasil yaa:') dan sorry kalo pendek banget, nama nya juga chapter pertama kan harus pendek… x)) /apaan**

**Yoossh~! Akhir kataa,**

_**Review? :3**_


	2. Utatane Piko

**Disclaimer: the charas aren't mine, but the story is mine.**

**ENJOY!**

Neru tampak sedang mengatur letak makanan dan minuman untuk kencan salah satu klien nya, Gumiya Megpoid.

FLASHBACK

"Tolongin lah, Ner… gue udah lama banget suka sama Gumi…" ucap seorang pria bersurai hijau pendek dan beriris emerald green yang bernama Gumiya. Gumiya Mepoid nama panjangnya.

"Duh, gimana ya…" balas Neru seraya menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan ekspresi kalut.

"Gue udah ngomong sama Oliver kok, katanya boleh gue duluan…" jawab Gumiya seakan membaca pikiran Neru

"Okedeh…" jawab Neru pasrah.

FLASHBACK END

"Sedang apa kau di taman sendirian?" tanya seseorang tepat di belakang Neru.

"Hah?" ucap Neru bingung. Namun kebingungannya sirna ketika melihat pria yang tadi ia tabrak ketika ia ingin meninggalkan kantin.

"Hehe.. hai," sapa pria itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Iris _hetero-chrome _biru dan hijau itu tampak berkilau akibat pantulan cahaya mentari sore. Rambut abu-abu pria itu melambai pelan diterbangkan angin.

"Hmm… hai," balas Neru lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya, untuk siapa sih kamu menyiapkan ini semua? Untuk kamu sama pacarmu?" tanya pria itu lalu mulai ikut membantu Neru

"Bukan, ini untuk klien ku," jawab Neru

"Klien? Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya pria itu lagi

"Aku ini matchmaker di sekolahku, ngomong-ngomong… siapa kamu?" jawab Neru

"Hah? Matchmaker? Umm… aku Utatane Piko, umurku dua puluh tahun, dan aku mahasiswa di Vocautau University. Kalau kamu?" ucap pria yang bernama Piko itu memperkenalkan diri

"iya, matchmaker… aku Akita Neru, umurku tujuh belas tahun, kini aku masih kelas sebelas di Sakura Gakuen," balas Neru

'Neru ya…? Nama yang cantik persis orangnya,' batin Piko melihat Neru

"Tunggu, kamu bilang kamu mahasiswa di Vocautau University? Berarti kamu bisa bermain alat music?" tanya Neru membuyarkan pikiran Piko

"Ya, bisa… kenapa?" jawab Piko dengan innocent nya.

"Bisa kamu bantu aku?"

.

.

.

"Neru… ini beneran?" tanya Piko seraya menggenggam erat biola miliknya.

"Udah deeeh, percaya sama aku. Musik romantic bisa meningkatkan mood dalam kencan klienku…" jawab Neru serta mengacungkan ibu jari nya.

Belum sempat Piko membalas, seorang gadis dan seorang pria yang memakai seragam Sakura Gakuen pun datang. Neru pun memberi petunjuk agar Piko segera memainkan biola nya. Saat Piko mulai memainkan biola nya, pria yang tak lain adalah Gumiya tersebut agak terkejut, namun Gumi terlihat menikmati setiap alunan lembut dari biola Piko.

"Gumiya-kun, kamu… menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" tanya Gumi dengan senyum manis dan semburat merah di pipi mulusnya.

"Hehe… i-iya…" aku Gumiya dengan semburat merah di pipi.

'Dari mana Neru nyewa beginian ya?' pikir Gumiya

"Aku seneng banget, Gumiya-kun…" ujar Gumi masih dengan senyum manis. Gumiya yang melihatnya hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi

'Duh… lama banget sehh… pegel nih tangan maen biola mele…' batin Piko sambil terus memainkan biolanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gumiya mengeluarkan sebuah mawar putih yang memang sudah disiapkan Neru di bawah meja Gumiya, lalu memberinya ke Gumi.

"A-aku suka sa-sama kamu, Gumi… ja-jadi p-p-pacar ku, ya?" tanya Gumiya gagap karena salah tingkah. Gumi pun mulai ikut-ikutan salah tingkah.

Hening.

"A-ano… Gumi… apa jawaba—" ujar Gumiya. Namun terpotong karena Gumi kini mencium bibir milik Gumiya

"Hhah… Gumi…?" tanya Gumiya dengan wajah memerah

"Aku mau kok jadi pacarnya Gumiya-kun…" jawab Gumi menahan kegugupan.

"SUNGGUH?! YEEEE~~~!" teriak Gumiya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa jurus tinju yang tidak jelas itu.

Piko yang kini sudah berada di semak-semak tempat Neru bersembunyi, langsung menghujani Neru beberapa pertanyaan.

"Jadi… ini pekerjaanmu, ya? Lucu juga…" ujar Piko sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk lap yang disediakan Neru

"Haha… begitulah, berminat?" jawab Neru sambil memberikan Piko minuman dingin

Piko mengambil minuman dingin tersebut, lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. Lalu Piko membalas, "Haha, enggak deh makasih… eh, sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan. Terima kasih atas hari ini, Neru…"

Piko pun pergi dari taman tersebut. Neru pun melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar dengan indahnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul lima lewat tiga puluh lima menit.

"Yah… aku harus pulang, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Piko."

.

.

.

.

"NERUUUUU~~! KEMANE AJE LO?" teriak seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len. Teman sepermainan Neru.

"Duh, berisik banget sih lo. Project gue sukses besar nih," balas Neru sambil merebahkan tubuh rampingnya di atas kasur empuk yang ada di kamar Neru itu.

Yah… Neru dan Len memang sudah tinggal bersama sejak SD dikarenakan kedua orang tua Neru dan Len berada di luar negeri. Orang tua Neru berada di Inggris, sedangkan orang tua Len berada di Canada.

Tapi, kakak perempuan Len masih suka berkunjung beberapa hari sekali karena kesibukannya. Yap, kakak Len yang bernama Lily merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 di Vocautau University.

"Sukses kenapa? Paling jadian yang kaya biasanya kan?" tanya Len sambil melihat layar handphone touchscreen berwarna hitam milik Len tersebut.

"Ya tapi beda, tadi tuh ada yang special…" jawab Neru

"Apanya yang special?" tanya Len lagi

"Ya jadi tuh ada music pengiring gitu… hebat kan gueee~~" balas Neru

"… Giliran gue waktu itu, engga pake gitu-gituan, giliran Gumiya…" ujar Len pundung

"Yee… itu aja ide dadakan… hehehe, udah sana lo, gue mau mandi," ujar Neru lalu mendorong(baca: menendang) tubuh Len

.

.

.

"Ner, yang kemaren thanks banget ya," ujar Gumiya seraya menghampiri Neru di aula sekolah

"Oh, iya sama-sama, Gum," balas Neru.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok tumben pake ada music gitu?" tanya Gumiya heran.

"Hehe… keren kaan? Gue gitulooh…" balas Neru sambil mengacungkan ibu jari nya.

"Hehehe thanks banget ya Ner…" jawab Gumiya dengan senyum sumringah

"Iya no problem," ujar Neru

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, para murid di Sakura Gakuen sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Len hari ini pulang ke rumah kakaknya yang terletak di Hokkaido. Jadi tinggalah Neru sendirian di apartment tempatnya dan Len. Karena itu, Neru memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang, melainkan ke taman belakang sekolah terlebih dulu.

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Neru pun merebahkan tubuhnya. Melepas lelah. Neru pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya karena menikmati semilir angin di sore hari. Toh besok adalah hari libur jadi ia tak perlu cemas. Tapi ia mendengar suara baritone milik seseorang sedang bernyanyi diiringi gitar akustik dari arah belakang pohon tempat Neru bersandar sekarang.

"_It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking about you baby, I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking about you baby…_"

"Heeh?" gumam Neru. Ia pun mulai mendengarkan suara merdu dari seseorang yang di belakangnya.

"_Heaven up above did so well on every bit of you baby, I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby,_"

"_I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight, when you won't just get out of my mind…_"

Neru pun terlihat menikmati nyanyian dari seseorang yang berada di belakangnya kini. Tak sadar, Neru pun ikut bernyanyi dengan seseorang yang di belakangnya tersebut.

"_Instead of counting sheep I count the stars within your eyes, I wish that I could sleep tonight but those stars are way too bright, It's all about you with or without you if it wasn't I'd be fine, But the thing is everything is and I'll be awake all night,_"

"Wah, suara nona merdu juga…" ucap seseorang yang di belakang pohon tempat Neru bersandar seraya tetap memetik senar gitar akustik tersebut.

"Haha… tidak juga, suara mu lebih merdu dibandingkan punyaku," aku Neru dengan wajah yang sumringah

"Nona, lagu nya belum selesai. Masih ingin melanjutkan?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Boleh," balas Neru. Kemudian orang yang berada di belakang pohon tempat Neru bersandar itu mulai memetik senar gitar akustik nya.

"_It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby, staring at the roof for hours but I really don't find it boring baby, paint my feelings on the ceiling and it always turns to portraits of you, if my life's a box of chocolates then fill it with assortments of you,_

_ Because I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause you won't just won't get of my mind…_

_ Instead of counting sheep I count the stars within your eyes, I wish that I could sleep tonight but those stars are way too bright, It's all about you with or without you if it wasn't I'd be fine, But the thing is everything is and I'll be awake all night,_

_ I'll be awake all night… I'll be awake all night…_"

"Nyanyian yang bagus, nona…" puji orang tersebut denga nada lembut.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu," balas Neru senang. Neru pun melirik jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri nya, pukul lima lewat lima puluh menit. Neru sudah harus pulang. Neru pun dengan segera berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolah berbahan jeans miliknya tersebut.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya," ujar Neru lalu pergi meninggalkan orang tersebut.

"… Sama-sama, Neru…" balas orang tersebut beberapa menit kemudian. Iris _hetero-chrome_ nya menatap punggung Neru yang semakin menjauh sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Hah… rasanya aku juga harus pulang," lanjut orang tersebut yang kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_

**HAHAHAIIII~~! Chapter kali ini lumayan panjang loh… terus juga, kalimat yang tadi dibuat italic itu lirik lagu nya Cody Simpson yang Awake All Night… entah kenapa pas Jashie denger lagi itu Jashie langsung kepikiran buat scene kaya gitu he-he… x'D**

**Akhir kata, **_**review? :3**_


	3. Oliver x Yuki project! 1

**Disclaimer: I just own the story yea…**

**Warning: kesamaan ide itu ga sengaja kok. **

**ENJOY~!**

Kini Neru sedang mengatur rencana untuk klien nya selanjutnya, Oliver William Alexander. Yang kerap disapa Oliver tersebut.

Oliver William Alexander, pria berumur tujuh belas tahun, duduk di kelas sebelas Sakura Gakuen, mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut light blonde dan mempunyai mata berwarna light topaz. Tinggi nya hampir setinggi Len, badan nya yang agak proposional membuat dia mempunyai fans yang cukup banyak.

Oliver merupakan keturunan bule blasteran British-Jepang, ibu nya yang merupakan orang Jepang menikah dengan seorang bule asal Inggris dan lahirlah Oliver.

Oliver sendiri merupakan anggota klub kesenian yang lumayan pemalu. Bahkan saking pemalu nya, tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan berjalan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Oliver sendiri sudah lama menyukai seorang adik kelasnya yang diketahui bernama Yuki Kaai. Yuki merupakan gadis berusia enam belas tahun dan memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam berkilau diikat twintail dan mempunyai mata light hazel. Tinggi nya hampir setinggi Rin.

Yuki sendiri merupakan anggota paduan suara di Sakura Gakuen. Oliver, yang tidak berminat memasuki klub paduan suara sampai rela mengikuti klub tersebut.

Cinta memang selalu saja dapat mengubah pendirian setiap orang.

"Oliver bilang… dia mau nya pakai cara yang engga mainstream…" gumam Neru

"Gimana caranya? Besok selama seminggu libur dan itu artinya kan engga ada kesempatan bertemu? Oliver memang membingungkan," ujar Neru histeris. Neru pun melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh lima menit.

"Gawat, aku lupa belanja untuk makan malam!" lanjut Neru. Kemudian Neru pun keluar dengan pakaian kaus putih dan celana hitam di atas lutut. Tak lupa memakai jaket dan sandal kuningnya. Ia pun pergi ke toserba.

Sesampainya di toserba, Neru pun mengambil keranjang terdekat dan mengambil beberapa makanan mentah. Saat ingin berjalan ke arah kasir, Neru tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Kamu engga kenapa-ken… Neru?" tanya seorang pria yang ternyata adalah Piko.

"Heh? Piko?" balas Neru heran. Iris topaz nya membulat sempurna melihat pria yang berada di depannya kini.

"Iya, aku Piko," ucap Piko dengan muka innocent nya. Neru masih tidak percaya kalau itu benar-benar Piko. Dengan polosnya, Neru mencubit pipi Piko

"Aww… sakit, tau! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Piko sambil mengusap-usap pipi nya yang memerah

"Eng… mastiin doang kok," jawab Neru sambil memberi belanjaan miliknya ke penjaga kasir.

"Tapi engga usah nyubit bisa kan," ujar Piko yang nampaknya masih kesakitan.

"Hehehehe… abis engga percaya aja bisa ketemu," jawab Neru lalu membayar belanjaan miliknya dan mengambil kantung yang berisikan belanjaan tersebut.

"Hahaha iya ya, kayanya tuh kita ketemu terus… takdir mungkin?" balas Piko lalu mengambil belanjaan miliknya lalu keluar dari supermarket bersama Neru.

"Lah aku tiap hari ketemu sama Len…" jawab Neru dengan polos nya. Sedangkan Piko hanya facepalm melihatnya.

"Kenapa, Piko?" lanjut Neru seraya menatap Piko. Iris topaz nya tampak berkilat karena cahaya lampu jalan.

"E-enggak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawab Piko sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena Neru

"Piko kenapa mukanya kok merah gitu? Malu yaaa?" goda Neru. Piko pun membalas,

"Mana ada sih maluu…"

"Haha kirain malu gituu…"

.

.

.

Pukul Sembilan lewat lima menit dan Neru baru sampai di depan apartment nya. Neru menoleh ke kanan, kemudian melambaikan kelima jari lentiknya.

"Dadah Pikoo… semoga bisa ketemu lagi yaa…" ucap Neru ke pria dewasa bersurai abu-abu tersebut

"Haha… sampai jumpa Neru, iya semoga ya…" balas Piko sambil melambaikan kelima jarinya yang kokoh. Iris _hetero-chrome _milik Piko menatap lembut iris topaz milik Neru.

Neru pun baru membuka pintu apartment nya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelegar petir.

"Piko!" panggil Neru. Piko pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sini masuk dulu! Di luar hujan deras," lanjut Neru sambil menarik tangan Piko.

"E-e-eh…" ujar Piko kebingungan

"Di luar hujan! Aku enggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa," ujar Neru. Piko yang mendengar kalimat tersebut pun refleks memerah wajahnya.

'Apa… gadis ini suka padaku?' batin Piko

.

.

.

"Hei, sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai besok. Gimana? Mau bermalam disini?" tanya Neru sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat untuk Piko

"Ah nanti ngerepotin…" jawab Piko sambil menerima gelas tersebut. Neru pun duduk di samping Piko dan meminum segelas cokelat hangat yang lain.

"Tidak kok, kamu tidur di kamarku…" ujar Neru setelah meminum setengah gelas cokelat hangat.

"HAH? KITA TIDUR BERDUA?" tanya Piko panic.

"HEI DENGAR DULU! Di apartment ini ada dua kamar, kamar yang satu nya milik teman ku. Dia sedang tidak ada dan dia tidak mau kamarnya dimasuki oleh orang lain selain aku, jadi malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar teman ku dan kamu tidur di kamarku. Mengerti?" jawab Neru panjang lebar. Piko pun hanya mengangguk.

Neru pun berdiri dari sofa, kemudian pergi ke kamar Len untuk meminjam satu kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna putih.

"Nih, ganti baju sana… kamar mandi nya ada di sana," ujar Neru sambil memberi baju ganti untuk Piko dan menunjuk kamar mandi. Piko pun mengambil baju ganti tersebut dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya Piko di kamar mandi, ia melihat sepasang bikini berwarna kuning-putih berenda. Piko yang tidak mau berfantasi yang aneh-aneh itu pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baju ganti nya. Kaus putih berlengan pendek bergambar MONYET?! Sungguh, Piko sangat anti dengan gambar-gambar lucu seperti yang ada di baju ganti nya itu. Namun apa boleh buat, Piko pun mengganti baju nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah selesai ganti baju? Baju nya engga kesempitan kan?" tanya Neru sambil meletakkan makan malam di meja makan.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Piko lalu melihat makanan yang berada di atas meja makan.

"Ini… kamu yang buat?" tanya Piko

"Memang nya siapa lagi?" balas Neru dengan nada yang agak sarkastik.

"Mungkin saja kan, kamu pesan lewat delivery," jawab Piko

"Terserah deh, ayo makan," ucap Neru lalu melepas celemek kuning nya dan meletakkan nya di pinggir kulkas.

'Kalau ku pikir-pikir, Neru seksi juga ya…' pikir Piko sambil melihat Neru dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Heh, ayo makan… jangan sampai segitunya gara-gara liat badanku… hahaha," ujar Neru membuyarkan lamunan Piko.

.

.

.

"Hei, sini biar aku aja yang beresin alat-alat makan nya," ujar Piko pada Neru yang kini sedang mencuci alat-alat makan di dapur.

"Hushh… udah kamu duduk aja di ruang tamu," balas Neru sambil membilas sebuah mangkok yang penuh dengan busa.

Piko pun menuju ruang tamu. Ia melihat beberapa kertas berserakan di atas meja kaca yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut. Karena penasaran, Piko pun akhirnya mengintip isi kertas tersebut. Piko agak terkejut karena isinya adalah rencana-rencana Neru untuk membuat Oliver dan Yuki jadian.

'Jadi dia benar-benar seorang matchmaker ya?' pikir Piko sambil melihat-lihat.

"Piko, kamu lagi liat rencana ku ya?" tanya Neru di belakang Piko. Piko pun menjawab,

"Seperti yang kamu lihat,"

"Hmm… aku bingung nih," curhat Neru lalu duduk di samping Piko.

"Bingung kenapa? Lagian kamu kan udah buat rencana dan mengkalkulasikan keefektifan nya kan?" tanya Piko heran

"Klien ku mau nya pakai cara yang enggak mainstream," jawab Neru lesu

"Hahaha… aku punya satu cara yang nekat sih, tapi itu harus klien mu sendiri yang melakukan," usul Piko

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Neru senang

"Sudah besok suruh klien mu ke apartmentmu. Sudah malam, tidur gih," jawab Piko

"Hahh… baiklah, oyasumi, Piko…" ujar Neru lalu memasuki kamar Len.

"… Oyasumi mou, Neru…"

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa rencana nya?" tanya Oliver begitu sampai di apartment Neru.

"Kamu punya akun youtube, Oliver?" ujar Piko sambil mempersiapkan kamera.

"Ya, punya… kenapa?" jawab Oliver

"Jadi, kamu akan mengupload video untuk orang yang kamu suka," ujar Piko santai

"Hah? Itu kan memalukan…" kali ini Neru yang berbicara, ya… Neru memang termasuk orang yang pemalu.

"K-k-kita akan merekam video itu di sini kan…?" tanya Oliver gugup.

"Tentu tidak. Kita akan merekam video itu di taman hiburan… bagaimana?" jawab Piko santai

"APA?!"

.

.

.

"Oliver, kamu pegang kamera nya, dan ucapkan apa yang kamu mau ucapkan…" intruksi Neru ketika mereka bertiga sudah sampai di depan wahana rollercoaster.

"I-i-iya…" jawab Oliver lesu.

"Wish me for the luck, guys…" lanjut Oliver

"Best luck for you, Oliver…" jawab Piko menyemangati Oliver.

.

.

.

"Hahh… Hahh…" desah Oliver sambil memegang kamera. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Langsung bilang 'Yuki, aku suka kamu,' kah? Tapi Oliver merasa bahwa cara ini terlalu ekstrim. Namun Oliver tetap menyalakan kamera dan mulai merekam dirinya sendiri.

"Yu-yuki… se-sebenarnya… HUAAAA!" jerit Oliver ketika rollercoaster mulai menuruni rel.

"HUAAAA! GYAAA!" jerit Oliver dan para pengunjung wahana rollercoaster.

"AAAAA! WIIII!"

.

.

.

"Oliver! Sudah?" tanya Neru dan Piko ketika melihat Oliver yang sempoyongan dari wahana rollercoaster. Tak lupa dengan kamera di tangan kanannya.

"Oliver, kamu kenapa?" tanya Neru khawatir. Sedangkan Piko mengambil kamera dari tangan Oliver lalu melihat video yang baru Oliver rekam.

'Hahaha… aku punya ide lagi," pikir Piko.

"Oliver, Neru, bagaimana kalau kita rekam lagi?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Pukul lima lewat empat puluh delapan menit. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di apartment Neru sejak pukul lima lewat delapan tadi. Kini Oliver sedang membaca buku, sedangkan Neru dan Piko sedang mengedit video yang akan Oliver upload untuk Yuki.

Setelah dua jam, akhirnya video tersebut sudah jadi. Neru pun memanggil Oliver untuk melihat hasil akhir video tersebut.

"Oliver, sini sini! Video nya udah jadi!" panggil Neru.

Setelah Oliver berada di sampingnya, Neru pun dengan sigap mengklik tombol play.

"_Yu-yuki… sebenarnya…_" ucap Oliver di video tersebut saat menaiki wahana rollercoaster.

"_Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu…_" lanjut Oliver saat menaiki wahana arung jeram.

"_Sebenarnya dari dulu…_" ujar Oliver saat menaiki wahana hysteria.

"_I love you, Yuki Kaai… would you be mine?_" kata Oliver saat menaiki wahana ferris wheel. Iris light topaz nya tampak berkilat karena cahaya matahari. Wajahnya tampak tulus saat itu.

Neru pun menekan tombol stop.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Piko

"Boleh juga… tapi kayanya enggak usah diupload di youtube deh…" komentar Oliver

"Hmm… kalau kamu malu, kamu kasih aja video nya langsung ke Yuki," balas Neru

"Neru… kamu aja ya yang kasih…" ujar Oliver. Neru pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya udah besok aku kasih. Udah gih sana pulang," jawab Neru. Oliver pun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari apartment. Namun sebelum itu Oliver sempat mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih.

"Ah, sepertinya aku juga harus pulang…" ujar Piko setelah beberapa menit.

"He? Tapi kan kita belum tukeran e-mail…" jawab Neru. Neru yang sadar akan ucapan nya langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Apa? Tukeran e-mail…? Hmmm… kamu benar juga," ujar Piko lalu mengeluarkan handphone touchscreen berwarna silver.

"Iya kan, ini alamat e-mail ku," ucap Neru lalu memberikan secarik kertas. Piko pun menerima kertas tersebut lalu melangkah keluar.

"Okay, terima kasih ya, Neru…" jawab Piko lalu menutup pintu apartment Neru.

"Sama-sama, Piko…"

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam. Pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit. Neru sudah menyiapkan apa saja yang harus dibawa besok. Karena bosan, Neru memutuskan untuk membuka handphone nya.

'Ugh… Piko tidak menghubungi ku,' batin Neru.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi tanda e-mail masuk. Neru pun dengan sigap membuka e-mail tersebut.

**To: akitaneruu**

** From: PikoUtatane**

** Subject: hi!**

_Haloo…! Ini alamat e-mail ku. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas tumpangan nya ya… _

'Hihi… ternyata dia enggak lupa,' pikir Neru senang

**To: PikoUtatane**

** From: akitaneruu**

** Subject: re; hi!**

_Hai juga! Ahahaha engga masalah, kok… tidur gih, udah malem haha_

Beberapa detik kemudian handphone Neru kembali bordering.

**To: akitaneruu**

** From: PikoUtatane**

** Subject: re;re; hi!**

_Dih, harus nya kamu yang tidur tau… masih kecil juga haha_

Dan malam ini, si gadis golden blonde dan pria abu-abu tersebut menghabiskan waktu nya dengan handphone nya tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Neru yang baru memejamkan mata nya pukul empat tadi pun segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya.

Neru pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri nya. Sesudah mandi, Neru pun mengirim Yuki e-mail.

**To: Kaaiyuki**

** From: akitaneruu**

** Subject: (none)**

_Yu-chan, hari ini kamu engga sibuk kan?_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Neru mendapatkan balasan dari Yuki.

**To: akitaneruu**

** From: Kaaiyuki**

** Subject: re; (none)**

_Enggak kok… Neru-senpai mau dateng? Dateng aja hehe…_

Neru pun segera keluar dari apartment nya dan mengunci pintu nya. Neru keluar dengan pakaian kaus tanpa lengan berwarna jingga dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Tak lupa sneakers putih dan kaus kaki longgar semata kaki berwarna jingga. Oh, dan juga tas berukuran sedang model clutch berwarna jingga dengan sedikit warna putih.

Neru pun berjalan menuju stasiun. Selama di perjalanan, banyak laki-laki yang terpesona dengan penampilan Neru.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Yuki, Neru pun memencet bel. Terdengar suara kaki berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Neru-senpai…" sapa Yuki lalu mempersilahkan Neru masuk.

"Makasih, Yuki… aku hanya mau ngasih ini aja kok," jawab Neru lalu duduk di sofa dan memberikan Yuki sebuah kaset cd.

"Apa ini senpai?" Tanya Yuki kebingungan.

"Liat aja…" jawab Neru santai. Yuki pun mengambil laptop nya dan melihat isi cd tersebut.

"…" Yuki terdiam setelah melihat isi cd tersebut. Namun harus diakui, wajah nya sangat merah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neru.

"… Akan ku jawab saat sekolah," jawab Yuki dengam wajah memerah

"Oke, baiklah… aku pulang dulu," balas Neru. Kemudian Neru pun mengucapkan salam dan keluar dari rumah Yuki.

"Semoga berjalan dengan lancar," gumam Neru di perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_

**YAY CHAPTER TIGAAAA~~~~! *joget Caesar***

**Well, kali ini emang agak panjang dan agak lama… Jashie mengakui kok…**

**Last, review?**


	4. What!

**Disclaimer: I just own the story so… well,**

Liburan kini telah usai. Para pelajar di Sakura Gakuen kini kembali memasuki gedung sekolah dengan berbagai perasaan. Ada yang senang, malas, cemas, dan lain-lain.

Kita lihat pasangan hijau Gumiya dan Gumi. Mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling mengumbar kemesraan satu sama lain.

Dan Neru, kini sedang mencari Oliver untuk mengetahui kelanjutan dari hubungannya dan Yuki.

Setelah menemukan Oliver di gedung olahraga, Neru pun segera memanggil nama pria light topaz tersebut.

"Oliver!"

"Oh, hai Neru," jawab Oliver seraya menghampiri Neru yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Oliver sambil mengelap keringat dengan handuk kecilnya.

"Gimana? Udah di jawab Yuki?" ujar Neru to-the-point.

"Ummm…"

**FLASHBACK**

Oliver yang kini sedang melukis terhenti karena menerima sebuah e-mail. Oliver pun dengan sigap mengambil handphone touchscreen berwarna gold tersebut.

**From: Kaaiyuki**

** To: OliverWA**

** Subject: …**

_ Senpai…? Senpai suka sama aku?_

Oliver yang menerima e-mail tersebut langsung memerah wajahnya.

**From: OliverWA**

** To: Kaaiyuki**

** Subject: re;…**

_ Yah, sebenernya aku udah lama suka sama kamu… aku enggak tau kenapa but yeah, I just did._

**From: Kaaiyuki**

** To: OliverWA**

** Subject: gomen…**

_ Gomennasai, senpai… hontou ni… aku juga suka sama senpai… suka banget, bukan sebagai saudara atau apa tapi sebagai antara wanita sama pria… tapi aku engga bisa jadi pacar senpai_

Oliver yang membaca e-mail pengakuan dari Yuki tersebut lemas seakan dunia nya telah luruh. Namun, Oliver mencoba untuk tetap membalas e-mail Yuki

**From: OliverWA**

** To: Kaaiyuki**

** Subject: re;gomen…**

_ Tapi…? Kenapa engga bisa?_

**From: Kaaiyuki**

** To: OliverWA**

** Subject: re;re;gomen…**

_ Aku engga dibolehin pacaran sama okaa-san… _

**From: OliverWA**

** To: Kaaiyuki**

** Subject: well…**

_Okay, aku bakal nunggu kamu terus nikah sama kamu! Simple kan? :3_

**From: Kaaiyuki**

** To: OliverWA**

** Subject: re;well…**

_ b-beneran senpai…? Okay, kalau itu mau senpai… hehe… aku enggak bakal pindah ke lain hati kok, senpai… :3_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh jadi gitu…" ucap Neru lalu menatap iris light topaz milik Oliver.

"A-apa..?" tanya Oliver gelagapan

"Kalo gitu nama nya engga pacaran tapi semacam tunangan gitu, ya…" jawab Neru dengan evil smirk nya.

"Hehehe… ya iya gitu deh," balas Oliver

"Huh… yaudah deh, sukses terus ya," ujar Neru lalu meninggalkan Oliver.

.

.

.

Neru kini sedang berjalan santai di area taman belakang sekolah. Neru sangat menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa pelan wajah dan rambutnya. Namun semua kedamaian itu hilang ketika seorang pria dengan tubuh besar menimpa Neru.

"E-eh… maaf," ujar pria tersebut sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Eng… engga apa-apa kok duh engga usah ngebungkuk gitu elah…" jawab Neru. Pria itu pun berdiri tegak. Iris amber milik pria itu menatap lekat iris topaz milik Neru.

Pria itu pun langsung merapihkan rambut light blonde nya ketika ia tidak menatap Neru lagi. Neru yang kebingungan hanya bisa berkata,

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Yohio Douglas Hemmings, umurku tujuh belas tahun dan aku baru pindah dari Australia. Ibu ku orang Jepang dan ayahku Australian, aku bisa berbahasa Jepang karena ibu ku selalu mengajariku sedikit demi sedikit. Oh, aku juga akan bersekolah di Sakura Gakuen mulai besok. Kalau kamu?" jawab pria yang bernama Yohio itu panjang lebar

"Hmm… aku Akita Neru, umurku tujuh belas tahun dan aku orang asli Jepang dan yap aku bersekolah di Sakura Gakuen dan juga aku adalah seorang matchmaker di sekolah ini." Balas Neru

"Wah, sungguh? Matchmaker? Di sekolah ku yang dulu matchmaker itu sudah seperti raja…" ujar Yohio dengan polosnya

"Haha iya… oh iya, kamu mau ku ajak keliling sekolah?" tawar Neru sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Yohio pun dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan Neru

Mereka akhirnya berkeliling di area Sakura Gakuen. Karena merasa sepi, Neru pun akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu pindah dari Australia?" tanya Neru

Yohio pun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Neru. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Yohio tersenyum lalu menjawab,

"Aku kemari untuk menemui cinta pertamaku…"

"Cinta pertama?" tanya Neru dengan penuh antusias. Yohio pun hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum simpul

"Oh memang kamu ingat siapa cinta pertama kamu?" pancing Neru

"Cinta pertamaku… saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, aku bertemu dengan gadis itu di taman…"

"Lalu kami pun bermain bersama, kami sudah seperti sahabat. Kami seperti jari telunjuk dan jari tengah… tapi saat aku berumur delapan tahun, dia harus pulang ke Jepang karena sesuatu…" papar Yohio panjang lebar

"Kalau boleh tau, nama nya siapa?" tanya Neru

"Aria…" jawab Yohio

'Hah? Aria? Aria Ray Clifford? Cewek yang paling pelupa dan paling absurd di Sakura Gakuen?' batin Neru

"A-aria…? Aria Clifford?" tanya Neru memastikan.

"K-kamu tau dia dimana?" ujar Yohio antusias.

"Dia teman sebangku ku kok…" jawab Neru.

Yohio yang mendengar pengakuan Neru tersebut refleks tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi… aku bisa minta tolong, ya?" ujar Yohio polos.

"Hmm… boleh, sih… tapi…" jawab Neru

"Tapi apa? Aria sudah punya pacar? Atau _something similar with that_? _Tell me_!" desak Yohio

"Duh, enggak gitu kok… Aria kan absurd banget anaknya…" balas Neru. Yohio yang mendengar perkataan Neru langsung kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh lima menit. Waktu istirahat siang bagi pelajar Sakura Gakuen. Para pelajar Sakura Gakuen pun berbondong-bondong menuju cafeteria atau atap sekolah untuk memakan bekal ataupun sekadar melepas lelah.

Neru pun lebih memilih menuju cafeteria untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan kembali ke kelas untuk menyusun rencana barunya. Namun, teman sebangkunya yang paling ia sayangi itu membuyarkan rencana nya.

"Coy, dicariin noh…" ujar Aria seraya mencolek bahu Neru.

"Sama sape?" tanya Neru

"Bukan, sama manusia…" jawab Aria dengan nada teguh pendirian(?) Iris light-azure blue nya menatap iris light topaz milik Neru seakan-akan tanpa dosa.

"Doh, Ariaaaa… maksud gue tuh siapa yang nyariin gueeeee?" ujar Neru sambil face-palm

"Itu… siapa ya… mmm… oh, namany-"

"Aku…" ujar seorang pria berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun bersurai light silver dan beriris ruby red.

"Tei…ru?"

.

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_


	5. Wait WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character okay.**

"Tei…ru?"

"Ya, ini aku…" jawab pria yang diketahui bernama Teiru tersebut. Raut wajahnya kini sedang tersenyum melihat Neru. Sedangkan raut wajahnya Neru sekarang mulai merasa takut. Teiru yang melihat raut wajah Neru pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kamu engga usah takut, aku kesini hanya mau melihat keadaan tunanganku. Boleh, kan?"

Aria yang tidak tahu apa-apa sontak berkata,

"Loh, siapa yang tunangan?"

"Hah, kamu ngga ngasih tau dia, Neru?" tanya Teiru kepada Neru

"Kasih tau apaan lagi sih, Teiru?" balas Neru

Suasana pun menjadi tegang. Semua diam melihat Neru dan Teiru. Tiba-tiba Len dan Rin memasuki kelas dengan wajah tak berdosa nya.

"NWERWUUUU—eh, Teiru…?" ucap Len.

Len yang semula ceria, tiba-tiba berubah seakan marah. Iris aquamarine nya menatap sosok Teiru lekat-lekat seakan Teiru adalah penjahat. Teiru yang menangkap 'sinyal' tak menyenangkan dari Len pun berkata,

"Segitu dendamnya kah kamu, Kagamine? Neru saja tidak dendam…"

"Haha, mau apa kamu? Masih kurang puas ya, dengan tunangan-tunanganmu yang lain?" tanya Len sarkastik.

"Huh, ngomong apa kamu? Tunanganku itu hanya Neru," balas Teiru tak kalah sarkastik.

Neru yang melihat konflik antara Len dan Teiru dengan sigap langsung berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah. Entah mengapa kaki nya ingin mengajak tuannya untuk ke taman belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman belakang sekolah, Neru pun refleks menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan melempar kerikil-kerikil yang berada di jangkauannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone menjerit kesakitan dari arah pohon Sakura yang di belakang Neru. Neru yang penasaran pun segera mengintip siapa yang berada di belakang pohon Sakura tersebut.

"Piko? Ngapain ke sini?" sapa Neru ketika melihat Piko di balik pohon Sakura tersebut.

"Emang nya engga boleh…?" balas Piko dengan nada mengejek

"Boleh-boleh aja sih… hehehe…" jawab Neru dengan wajah pias

Piko yang melihat raut wajah Neru pun akhirnya bertanya,

"Kamu kenapa? Lagi ada masalah?"

"Eh? Eng… ah perasaan kamu aja kali…" jawab Neru

"Jangan bohong lah… cerita aja…" ujar Piko menenangkan Neru.

Akhirnya Neru pun menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Piko yang mendengar permasalahan Neru pun bertanya,

"Emang nya kamu engga suka sama si Teiru itu?"

"Engga…"

"Memangnya dia ngapain kamu?"

"Duh… kan aku udah bilang, dia itu psycho banget… abis itu possessive banget…"

"Bagus dong ada yang jagain, daripada jadi jomblo dari lahir kayak aku? Hahaha,"

"Duh, Piko… kocak deh… mulai sekarang aku panggil nya Pikocak aja ya hahahaha,"

"Yaelah jangan Pikocak dong… yang elite dikit dong,"

"Mau nya apa? Honey? Hahaha,"

DEG…

Piko yang mendengar perkataan Neru entah mengapa menjadi memerah wajahnya. Iris heterochrome nya menatap lekat gadis golden blonde yang kini sedang memainkan handphone nya tersebut. Degup jantung nya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Duh… kok jadi gini?' batin Piko

"Pikopikopiko… selfie yuk?" ajak Neru kemudian menekan aplikasi camera di handphone nya

"Jangan ah, malu…" jawab Piko

"Piko emang nya punya malu? Udah ayo aah…" ujar Neru lalu menekan tombol capture

CKREK CKREK CKREK..

Neru pun membuka gallery di handphone nya dan melihat foto yang baru saja ia ambil. Setelah melihat foto tersebut, Neru tak kuasa menahan tawa nya.

"DIIIHHH… KENAPA KETAWA DEH," ujar Piko melihat Neru

"HAHAHAHA ENGGA APA-APA PIK. MAU LIAT GA?" tawar Neru menyodorkan handphone nya. Piko pun mengambil handphone Neru dan melihat foto yang baru Neru ambil.

"IDIIIIHHH KOK MUKANYA GITU BANGET HAHAHAHA…" ujar Piko lalu ikut tertawa dengan Neru.

Memangnya foto apasih yang dapat membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu? Sebenarnya hanya selfie biasa, kok. Tapi wajah Neru sengaja dibuat dengan gaya duck face dan wajah Piko yang seakan menahan tawa.

"Piko, ayo selfie lagii…" ucap Neru setelah selesai dengan tawa nya.

"Dih alay banget selfie mulu…" balas Piko mengejek

"Biarin weee," ujar Neru tak mau kalah.

"Alay Neru alaayy," ledek Piko

"Kocak Piko kocaaaak," balas Neru

Neru pun segera membuka aplikasi camera dan mengambil beberapa foto dirinya dan Piko. Piko yang tak mau kalah pun mengeluarkan handphone nya dan membuka aplikasi camera, ia pun mengambil beberapa foto dirinya dan Neru.

Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafeteria untuk membeli beberapa cemilan. Namun, saat mereka ingin meninggalkan cafeteria tersebut, terdengar suara baritone memanggil nama Neru.

"Neru! Kamu ngapain sama dia?"

.

.

.

**TBC.**


	6. Teiru vs Piko!

"Neru! Kamu ngapain sama dia?"

"Teiru?"

Teiru pun menuju ke arah Neru dan Piko berada dan langsung menarik lengan Neru.

"Apaan sih lepas!" bentak Neru memberontak

"Engga. Ayo kamu harus ikut aku," balas Teiru

"M-mau ngapain kamu?" tanya Neru sambil terus memberontak.

"Kita bakal mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kita. Ayo," jawab Teiru lalu membawa pergi Neru. Piko yang melihat Neru pergi pun langsung menarik tangan Neru yang lainnya. Teiru yang melihat Piko menarik tangan Neru pun mendelik tak suka,

"Lepasin dia," ujar Teiru dingin.

"Oh lo mau gue ngelepasin dia?" balas Piko dengan nada sarkastik.

"Lepas atau gue hajar lo di sini," jawab Teiru sugguh-sungguh.

"Silahkan, gue engga takut sama orang kayak lo,"

Teiru pun mengeluarkan pukulannya ke arah Piko. Namun dengan tangkas Piko dapat menahan pukulan Teiru. Piko pun memegang tangan Teiru dan dengan satu gerakan cepat Piko membanting tubuh Teiru ke lantai.

Piko pun kembali ke samping Neru sebelum Teiru sadar dan berkata,

"Sekali lo nyentuh Neru seujung kuku, nyawa lo terancam,"

Setelah itu, Piko dan Neru pergi meninggalkan Teiru sendirian di cafeteria.

"Hmm… liat aja siapa yang nyawa nya terancam,"

.

.

.

"Piko kamu engga apa-apa?" tanya Neru ketika mereka sudah sampai kembali di taman belakang sekolah.

"Haha… liat sendiri kan?" jawab Piko seraya menunjukkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Bisa aja, Pik…" balas Neru

"Ya bisa lah," jawab Piko enteng. Neru pun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Piko.

'Ya baguslah dia masih bisa senyum,' pikir Piko.

Piko pun refleks mengelus pelan kepala Neru, lalu menarik tubuh Neru ke dalam pelukannya. Neru yang terkejutnya bukan main itu pun berkata,

"P-piko…?"

"Sshh… kamu kalau ada masalah apapun, bisa cerita sama aku…"

"… Iya…" balas Neru lalu membalas pelukan Piko.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh delapan menit. Sudah lebih dari lima jam mereka saling menunjukkan kisah menarik yang mereka punya. Menghabiskan waktu luang mereka. Mereka terus berceloteh tanpa mengenal lelah sampai sang gadis—Neru—pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini udah sore banget, aku harus pulang…"

"Mau… dianter balik engga?" ujar Piko menawarkan diri.

"Eng… engga usah lah," balas Neru tak enak hati. Piko yang melihat Neru seperti itu pun berkata,

"Duh… bukan kamu banget, tahu… dan juga aku engga bakal tenang sebelum kamu sampai di apartment kamu dan ketemu sama temen kamu yang siapa namaya…?"

"Len,"

"Nah, iya. Len. Jadi, kamu aku anter pulang ya," ucap Piko lalu menarik tangan Neru untuk menjauhi taman tersebut.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh dua menit. Neru berbaring dengan lesu di atas tempat tidurnya. Raut wajahnya pias. Ia putus asa. Ia ketakutan sekarang. Iris light topaz itu perlahan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang kemudian menuruni pipi mulusnya.

'A-a-aku… kenapa…?' batin Neru.

Neru pun akhirnya mengambil handphone yang dari tadi diacuhkannya. 'Sudah saatnya aku menyelesaikan semua nya, sebelum Piko terkena bahaya,' pikir Neru saat itu.

Saat Neru sudah bertekad bulat untuk menghubungi Teiru, tiba-tiba Len datang mengambil handphone Neru.

"Lo… ngapain, Len?" tanya Neru kaget.

"Neru… lo serius mau menghubungi Teiru? Apa lo udah pikirin matang-matang?" desis Len

"Udah kok…" balas Neru

"Lo yakin? Udah lo pikirin semua nya?" desak Len

"… Lo kenapa sih, Len?" ujar Neru kebingungan.

Len pun hanya terdiam melihat wajah sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara perempuannya. Sahabat yang paling ia sayangi. Iris aquamarine miliknya bertemu pandang dengan iris light topaz milik Neru. Len pun akhirnya berbicara apa yang menggantung di pikirannya itu.

"Neru… sekali lo menghubungi Teiru, itu artinya sama aja lo ngasih kesempatan buat dia agar dia bisa ngerebut kebebasan yang udah lo ambil. Dan lagi dia pasti ga bakal ngebiarin lo bebas kaya gini, dan… kalian pasti bakal langsung menikah…"

Neru pun terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Len. Ia tahu Len tidak akan berani berbohong padanya. Neru melihat iris mata aquamarine milik Len. Mata yang memancarkan keseriusan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Lo… lo bener. Gue ternyata belom mikirin hal itu…" _tapi… bagaimana dengan Piko_?

"Lo harus mengutamakan diri lo dulu… jangan berkorban terus lah,"

"Iya…" _tapi… itu artinya Piko…?_

"Nah gitu dong… yaudah gue tidur dulu, inget. Pikirin semua nya baik-baik,"

Len pun pergi meninggalkan Neru sendirian. Neru dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang sulit. _Dia_ atau _Piko_?

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua lewat delapan belas menit. Neru pun tak sepicing pun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mengantuk, aneh. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Mata sembab, rambut kusut, dan sejenisnya.

'Aku… harus apa?' pikir Neru seraya melihat bayangan dirinya yang berantakan tersebut di cermin

Dirinya terus berpikir sampai ia mulai melonjak seperti anak kecil.

'Jawabannya ada di Amane-san…!' pikirnya senang lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Neru pun terbangun. Tak lupa dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah miliknya. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah ia selesai, ia pun mengenakan pakaian crop tee berwarna cokelat pastel dan hot pants berwarna biru laut.

Ia pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan memakai sepatu wedges berwarna cokelat pastel dan pergi meninggalkan apartment nya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat delapan belas menit. Neru sedang berada di depan pintu apartment seseorang. Dengan perlahan Neru pun mengetuk pelan pintu berwarna putih itu.

Berselang lima menit kemudian pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seorang gadis bersurai light silver panjang dan beriris ruby red. Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihat Neru berdiri di depannya.

"N-neru…?"

.

.

.

_**TBC.**_


End file.
